


Рассказ как пазл

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2019 [20]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 20:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19962979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Мое видение того, как написание рассказа похоже на сборку пазла





	Рассказ как пазл

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с конкурса сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten заявка 676 ориджинал фикшен

Как-то мне пришла в голову мысль — процесс придумывания и написания рассказа очень похож на сборку пазла. Конечно, никто не дает автору готовые, раскрашенные, подобранные по размеру и форме кусочки — все это приходится делать самому.   
Сама идея, которая лежит в основе рассказа — как рамка пазла. Она выполняет роль фундамента, и уже к ней подбираются остальные пазлы — герои, сюжетные линии, события. Идея появляется внезапно, неуловимо даже для полета мысли — только что в голове были абсолютно повседневные помыслы, а затем, как яркая вспышка, рождается идея. Словно она прилетела из другого мира, или кто-то невидимый нашептал ее на ухо. Вот и образовалась «рамка пазла», в которую и нужно встроить новые кусочки, раскрасить разными красками, выбрать их форму и размер. Это все происходит, опять же, по какому-то наитию, идея за идеей заполняются пустые места в пазле, герои и события раскрашивают его в нужные автору краски — яркие или мрачные, а зачастую чередующиеся друг с другом. И сам процесс написания рассказа наполнен азартом — автор в начале, как и человек, только начавший собирать пазл, тоже еще не знает, какая картина выйдет у него в конце, когда будет поставлена последняя точка, когда все, что он хотел сказать читателям, будет изложено на бумаге, напечатано в компьютере.  
Зачастую, в самом начале написания рассказа автор решает, насколько большим будет его «пазл». Разрастется ли он, сняв первоначально поставленную рамку, или в ней же и останется; или станет целой галереей, составленной из историй, которые сложатся в трилогию или более. И чем больше «пазл», тем кропотливее работа по его «сборке» — нужно проследить, чтобы ни один «кусочек» не выпал, ни один персонаж не был забыт, а краски целой картины оставались яркими, и не нарушались контуры всех изображенных существ и предметов. И очень важно уметь посмотреть на «пазл» со стороны, как смотрит читатель. Он неизменно судит о рассказе по своим меркам: с точки зрения своих знаний, логики, морали, мировоззрения, и, конечно же, любая нерешенная загадка или ошибка в канве «пазла» повлияет на мнение читателя о рассказе, вплоть до прекращения чтения. Если же такие ошибки исправлены еще в ходе написания, а все загадки разрешены, значит, автор успешно собрал свой «пазл» и читатель, который выбрал его по своему вкусу, прочтет его с удовольствием.  
Есть «пазлы», сборка которых так увлекательна, даже если отчасти трудна и долговременна, что хочется возвращаться к ним снова и снова; есть рассказы, которые хочется читать неисчислимое количество раз. Словно появляется невидимая связь не только с героями рассказа, но и с автором, и хочется ее снова почувствовать в полной мере, окунуться с головой в ту реальность, которую когда-то придумал автор, стать на место героя, проходящего весь намеченный ему путь, и пережить все, что переживает он. А когда наступает момент прощания с рассказом, становится немного грустно, даже если конец был счастливым, и еще некоторое время мысли не отпускают полюбившихся героев, их фразы, и особенно взволновавшие события.   
Написание рассказов несет для автора много чувств — радость прихода первоначальной идеи, азарт в процессе продумывания хода событий, и гордость в конце, когда рассказ уже дописан, и готов принять читателя в свою реальность. И любой автор дорожит каждым своим рассказом, и возвращается к нему, как любой человек в дорогое ему место...


End file.
